wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 14, 2018 NXT
The March 14, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Center Stage Theater in Atlanta, Georgia on February 2, 2018. Episode summary SAnitY vs Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli The chaos that comes with facing SAnitY was too much for Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli to handle as Eric Young & Alexander Wolfe advanced to the Semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic behind a group effort. Moss & Sabbatelli showed off their usual impressive athleticism, but they didn’t count on Nikki Cross enforcing her own brand of mayhem. While Moss was rejoicing over his team’s potential victory outside the ring, the crazed Cross nailed him with a cross-body. The move opened the door for Young & Wolfe to target Sabbatelli with a devastating belly-to-back suplex/neckbreaker combination for the victory. SAnitY now moves on to face the winner of Oney Lorcan & Danny Burchvs. Moustache Mountain in the Dusty Classic’s Semifinals. Dakota Kai vs Lacey Evans Despite having her left arm targeted and brutalized by Lacey Evans, the crafty Dakota Kai stunned The Lady of NXT by wiggling out of harm’s way and picking up the win with a sudden rollup. Kai barely had a moment to rejoice, however, as Shayna Baszler — who injured Kai’s arm in a brutal attack in January — made her way down to the ring. Before The Queen of Spades could do any damage, NXT Women’s Champion Ember Moon came to the rescue by cutting off her rival while informing her she will finish their rivalry at TakeOver: New Orleans. Moon then delivered the first punch, sparking an all-out brawl between the heated foes. The Submission Magician eventually gained the upper hand and appeared to be on the verge of doing more damage to the champion’s left arm before Kai reappeared with a kick to the jaw of the bullying Baszler. This allowed Moon to hit her Eclipse on Baszler and perhaps give the former MMA fighter a taste of what’s to come in New Orleans on Saturday, April 7. Candice LeRae crashed the TakeOver: New Orleans NXT Title Contract Signing NXT has had its fair share of unorthodox contract signings, but the TakeOver: New Orleans NXT Championship contract signing was wholly unique. NXT Champion Andrade “Cien” Almas was not in attendance for the signing, instead having his business manager, Zelina Vega, do his talking. Strangely, the usually serious and introspective Aleister Blackwas in a jovial mood, poking fun at Vega’s short stature. Black signed the contract to challenge Almas for the NXT Title on Saturday, April 7, at TakeOver: New Orleans, but before he left, he had a surprise for the fiery Vega. Candice LeRae emerged, making a beeline for Vega. Johnny Gargano’swife proceeded to unleash a furious attack on Vega, culminating with a bulldog on Almas’ manager, to the amusement of Black. Results * Tag Team Match: Sanity (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young) (w/ Killian Dain & Nikki Cross) defeated Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli * Singles Match: Dakota Kai defeated Lacey Evans Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton Image gallery 006_NXT_02022018sm_3614--93302e232c4f661256b5b9cee3a0e9fc.jpg 007_NXT_02022018sm_3664--66d057655b60ce14cf04abec903e12e7.jpg 008_NXT_02022018ca_3780--93bf5552527c473bfc2816569fc7ed16.jpg 009_NXT_02022018ca_3806--7256dacfe6adb4371a9a3860f42cff90.jpg 010_NXT_02022018ca_3827--22238f335eaf5e4eb4dc9cb74dbf9106.jpg 011_NXT_02022018sm_3706--b3d7d42586e37eec1135eff53f0e6448.jpg 012_NXT_02022018ca_3965--0b66b1ea5212596627e80b41a6d07f8b.jpg 013_NXT_02022018ca_3983--c333aad2e86f643a8d9242579e5bffb9.jpg Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Candice LeRae Category:Dakota Kai Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Zelina Vega